Blood and Ink
by Evil Hunter
Summary: Leonard 'wakes up' to find himself covered in blood and ink... and the dead guy next to him is John G. ... Raiting for language and some violence. Rr, ifn' ya please.


_-bullshitting you again._

That's always nice to know.

I get up. I don't remember what happened last night-- no, scratch that, I don't remember what happened a minute ago. Difference. I could tell you what happened last night if I'd made a note-- no, I couldn't. Damn.

Ink... I feel ink. Or is that blood? ... I look down at my hand. It appears to be a mixture of blood and ink. Red blood, black ink. Whose blood...? My blood. Oh, ow, yes, now I feel it, pain... in my head. Damn, it hurts.

My shirt is... off. But my pants are on. And so are my shoes. My shirt is lying next to me on the bed-- speaking of which, there's a man next to me too... Oh, God, I hope I didn't...

...

No, he's dead. I wonder how... did I kill him? I... don't remember... It could very well be...

Jacket, jacket... where-- there! Next my shirt. Pocket, pocket... there they are. I'm shuffling through my photos again. Let's see... Aha! Here he is! Jonathan Garryson. I'm flipping the back... it says... damn, it fuzzy, and there are stains... must have spilt something --coffee, and blood... and ink... I wonder how I got all that ink everywhere... but I can read... it says...

_'He is the one. Kill him.'_

I flip through some more pictures.

Some lady... some guy... some place... some other guy... Ew, here's a nasty picture-- of Johnny next to me, none-the-less... but-- ew, that's not right...

I look over to Mr. Garryson, and realize that this is him. Granted, he looks a little less gray and blue in the picture, but it's him. And he is gross, laying there, dead --I killed him-- and his arm is still sticking out like it was in the picture --he's dead now-- and there's blood --his and my blood-- and there's a broken mirror --seven years; or was it six bad luck?-- and I see my reflection --I should get that cut treated, it's bleeding badly-- and it says... 

_'Find him and kill him.'_

That's what's tattooed onto my chest, and I finally know what I'm doing. That little fuck --little dead fuck-- he killed my wife.

And I got her revenge.

Finally.

That must be why I got out the ink. To tell myself it was done, so that I wouldn't go and kill some other guy and start the fucking killing again. I must've been preparing for the tattoo... But I can't find any note... That doesn't really matter. I know I've found my peace. I killed the shit fucking asshole that killed-- and made sure she fucking suffered, that damn fucked prick-- my wife. I can't remember, but I hope he suffered like she did. I hope he died a painful fucking death. I hope I gave him a painful fucking death. Rest in piece, ya' fuck.

Now, to tattoo that message...

_It's not real._

... What?

_You can't believe this is true._

...What?

_You're wrong. Everything is wrong. _

No. This is right. I killed the guy. I killed him. I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him. KILLED HIM!! AND I WAS RIGHT!!

_Liar. What do you know? You can't remember the things you do. You idiot. Moron._

No.

_Retard. Dipshit._

NO! I'm right! He killed her! I wouldn't have killed him it he hadn't killed her!

...

What the fuck are you, anyway?!

_It doesn't matter. You. It doesn't matter at all. That's who I am._

I'm trying to push that thought out of my mind, but--

_Your mind is just bullshitting you again._

That's always nice to know.

***

End.

***

After A/n: If you were wondering about the ending, it's the same as the beginning. See? Leonard got caught in a never-ending vortex of vengeance. And he is a psycho in this... I tend to do that. Make characters nuts, I mean. And once again, my apologies.

-Evil Hunter

**Title:** Blood and Ink  
**Author: **Evil Hunter  
**Raiting:**PG (for swearing and violence)  
**Summary:**Leonard 'wakes up' to find himself covered in blood and ink... and the dead guy next to him is John G. ...  
**Standard disclaimer:** I don't own Memento, or Leonard, or anything.  


Before A/n: I apologise for the overuse of the word 'fuck' you will soon witness in this fic. Hope you enjoy my screwed up piece of prose.

***

Blood and Ink

By Evil Hunter

***

_-_


End file.
